eotufandomcom-20200213-history
CyberSapiens
The CynerSapiens, also known as the Technomon or the Mechamon, are a race of techno-organic beings, created by The White Matrix. They inhabit the planet Cyberterra, along with and animal-like race of robots called the Digimals. Basic Biology and Apperence Their biology is somewhat similar to the human one, only mechanized. Their body is formed mostly out of inorganic, technological matter (refereed to as "cyber matter"), though they do have some organic elements in their body, and are hence considered "techno-organic". Their "skin" is actually an exoskeleton, reinforced by a highly durable molecular armor. The texture of this "skin" is similar to smooth, soft metal, it's main color depending on the race. They also have black lines spread all over their body, forming intricate patterns, depending on the race and the individual. These lines give the impression that the Cybersapiens are made up of multiple fragments. Their muscles are made out of a carbon fibre-like matter, the density of which can be controlled, allowing the Cybersapiens to literally control how strong they are. Their body also has an internal support structure, in the guise of a highly durable and condensed endoskeleton, making them appear much more rezistent then that actually are. They have a varying number of digits, raging from five to three. Their faces are human-like, except they usually do not have a nose or ears. Their eyes are almost completely black, with only the iris being colored and glowing. Each of the seven species have their own distinctive type of "hair". They have circuits for nerves, their brain being an advanced supercomputer. They can feel almost as humans can, including pain and pleasure. They also sleep (or as they say, "enter stasis") and dream similar to humans. Instead of blood, the have a substance commonly referred to as Energon running through their veins. Inside the chest, they have the spark-chamber that hosts the Spark, their source of life and sentience. The Spark pulsates like a heart, thus regulating the Energon flow through the body. Their Energon bloodstream contains millions of tiny nano-bots, that act as their immune system, helping them regenerate and defending them from any possible technological disease. They can breve air, but they do not particularly have any reason to do so. They have a "stomach", and they consume metal objects. It is unknown how this digestive system works, only that the ingested metal is somehow melted and evaporated through chemical means, before being converted in Energon and absorbed in the body. Mercury is particularly preferred, being considered a delicacy. A thing of interest about Cybersapiens is their reproductive sistem. It is actually said they can reproduce the... normal way, and their are even rumors of Cybesrsapien hybrids. Genetic Structure CyberSapiens have a genetic material referred to as CNA (cyber nucleic acid), that has a double helix structure. Basic Powers and Abilities *'Immense strength': Due to their carbon fibre-like muscles, they can literally control how strong they are. At max strength, they are capable of tilting an entire space ship. *'Immense speed': Their muscles also allow them to run faster than most species. *'Advanced reflexes': Since they have a supercomputer for a brain, they can process information and act faster than almost any species. *'Machinery Interface': They can interface with most electronic devices, to a limited degree. *'Self-repair/Regeneration': Due to the nano-bots in their bodies, the can rapidly heal and sometimes regenerate from any wound. *'Space Survivability': Due to their biology, they can survive in space for some time. *'HUD Sight': Their sight is like a HUD, allowing them to "mark" objects or people, run facial recognition, pinpoint their next location and so on. *'Memory Playback': They can literally playback their memories, through dreams. Races There are seven different races of CyberSapiens, due to the nature of White Essence, generated by the The White Matrix. *'Green (Shifters)' *'Red (Aggressors/Conductors)' *'Blue (Negotiators/Emissions)' *'Yellow (Generators)' *'Indigo (Morfers)' *'Orange (Rusts)' *'Violet (Prisms)' Culture The Seven Primes Four Primals Three Trons Factions Autonations Unicons Technology Equipment *'Cyber SIG': The Cyber SIG also Known as C-SIG is a highly advanced model of the the standard SIG. Besides the main functions, the suits are specially made to accommodate the powers of each species of CyberSapiens, while also acting as a Swiss-army knife for them. The C-SIG is linked to the back of Cybersapiens at a very young age, and cannot be removed until they die. In it's 'Powered Down' form, it is simply a small backpack, presenting the standard SIG life sign monitor. It can deploy and retract an entire SIG suit at the user's will. The suit itself is colored black, with glowing line matching the color of :*'Cyber Drive SIG': There are extremely rare SIGs that are powered by a Matrix Core Reactor (or MCR). Depending on the type of Essence Cristal present, the suit give its wielder a fragment of the power of any Cybersapien. Weapons Multifunctional Cyber Tool Known CyberSapiens *Orion Nexus (Green) *Megan Tron (Red) *Saint (Blue) Navigation Category:Species Category:Galactic Alliance Races